MI NEMESIS, MI DESTINO
by Poke Gamma
Summary: Dos personas destinadas a matarse mutuamente... Que les espera en su futuro una vez que hayan decidido burlarse de aquel destino, y y forjar cada uno el suyo? Que sucede cuando se sonrien dulcemente, aquellos que deben deben darle fin a la vida del otro?


**MI NEMESIS, MI DESTINO**

CAPITULO 1: UN ENCUENTRO ENTRE RIVALES

K era un joven muchacho de 18 a os, peliblanco, moreno de piel, de alta estatura.  
>Pose a una personalidad dificil de llevar, estando malhumorado desde el amanecer hasta el final de la noche.<br>Vivia en una linda casa junto a su hermana, llamada Whip, y con su mejor amigo, Maxima.  
>nunca demostraba sentimiento alguno, ya que, para l, eso ser a demostrar debilidad.<br>Practicamente, pasaba el dia entero con cara de pocos amigos, y sin darle ningun tipo de importancia a nada, bueno, excluyendo a Whip y a Mxima, ya que ellos eran lo unico que podia llamar familia y en los unicos que podria depositar su plena confianza.  
>Cada noche, K salia a caminar por la ciudad para mantener su mente en calma,<br>ya que, de cierta manera, odiaba estar encerrado entre 4 paredes, y al salir a caminar un poco, lo ayudaba a conciliar el sue o mas r pidamente al volver despues a su habitacion.  
>Una de esas noches, K salio a caminar como siempre, aunque esta vez con cierta inquietud.<br>Al recordar ese extraño sueño que lo habia atormentado la noche anterior.

Flasback-

K: En... en donde estoy?  
>?: Mañana... Mañana ser el dia...<br>K: quien esta hablando, mañana sera el dia? pero el dia de que? quien eres?  
>?: mañana... cambia tu destino...<br>K: no entiendo, de que hablas? ?: cuando llegue... lucha... sin importar nada... lucha...  
>K: acaso tengo que matar a alguien? explicate!<br>?: ya lo sabes... el dia es mañana... mañana... lucha por la tormenta...

Despierta K sobre exaltado.

K: Que rayos fue eso, que significa luchar por la tormenta?  
>creo que debo dejar de ver peliculas, solo me joden la noche.<br>ser mejor estar alerta igualmente, pero si todo resulta en nada, supongo que golpear a Maxima para desquitarme, es divertido hacer eso. total, el grandote es duro de bajar..

K volvio al descanso de la noche una vez que se tranquilizo.

FIN DE Flasback-

Decidio caminar mas alla de la ciudad, hasta una peque a playa a orillas de un inmenso y profundo lago.  
>Se paro para observar fijamente hacia el horizonte, aquel horizonte infinito,<br>preguntandose muchas veces, que es lo que se esconde mas alla del limite de su mirada.  
>Tal vez aquello que las personas llaman libertad, o tal vez lo que llaman felicidad,<br>quizas, ambas.  
>Al caminar por aquella playa, sinti como si lo estuvieran observando, como si cada movimiento estuviera siendo estudiado. pero prefiri creer que solo era su imaginacion. De todos modos, estaria atento.<br>Unos minutos mas tarde, pod a sentir como si el aire estuviera bajando su temperatura,  
>cosa bastante extraña, ya que la noche era muy calida, noche de primavera.<br>Estaba muy seguro, en ese lugar pasaba algo. el aire se volvia cada vez mas frio,  
>podia sentir se gelido viento que se deslizaba por su cuello.<br>Sintio una pisada atras suyo, como si alguien se hubiera afirmado en la arena para tomar alguna clase de impulso.  
>Por instinto, se dio la vuelta dirigiendo su puño hacia atras.<br>Se escucho en el lugar el estruendo de 2 brazos interceptando cada uno el golpe del otro.  
>El peliblanco mir fijamente a su adversario, aunque por el rapido movimiento que termino en 2 brazos chocandose, solo pudo ver el cabello que le cubria el rostro, era extraño, era de un color celeste, con una tonalidad suave.<br>rapidamente se separaron, y el cabello de aquella enigmatica figura al fin dej de cubrirle el rostro.  
>K pudo ver la cara de una chica, se podia ver la palidez de su piel, acompañada de uno extra os ojos color carmesi, que desbordaban una fria mirada.<p>

?: Asi que tu eres ese tal K dash he?  
>K: Quien eres?<br>?: Realmente importa? Vas a morir de todos modos. (suelta una pequeña risa)  
>K: Con esa voz de niña, nadie te tomaria en serio aunque amenazes de muerte.<br>(Dice K en tono de burla)  
>?: Ha eso crees? Bueno vamos a ver quien tiene razon..<p>

Aquella misteriosa chica va contra K desatando una pelea bastante dificil,  
>K se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes de su contrincante, ya que, aunque quisiera matarla, no pod a lidiar con la idea de matar a una chica.<br>Tal vez lo mejor ser a tratar de dejarla inmovilizada para despues hacerle un interrogatorio.  
>Pero la pelea se le estaba poniendo dificil, aquella chica era bastante rapida y daba golpes con bastante fuerza.<br>K no entendia nada, quien era esa chica? Porque quer a matarlo?  
>Porque era tan buena en combate? aparentaba tener unos 15 o 16 años.<br>Hasta que pudo notar algo en ella, que le dio una idea de lo que pasaba,  
>igualmente se ten a que asegurar.<br>Buscando una oportunidad para inmovilizarla, siguio luchando,  
>hasta que pudo ver un descuido por parte de ella, sin perder tiempo,<br>al esquivar un puño que le iba directo a la cara, aprovecho el impulso del golpe para llevarla directamente a la arena, estando encima de ella, agarrandole las manos para que no pudiera moverse.

?: Oye que haces? Sueltame y pelea K dash!  
>K: Dime quien eres, y dime quien te dio ese guante, ahora!<br>?: Ha este guante?  
>K: Exacto, dime antes de que te haga cenizas..<br>?: Aaaa.. Asique quieres jugar? Bueno yo tambien puedo jugar a ese jueguito..

En ese momento, aquella chica dio una pequeña sonrisa, y empezo a congelar su brazo,  
>lo que provoco que la mano de K tambien se congelara.<br>K se aparto rapidamente, y con rabia encendio las llamas que corren por su cuerpo a sus manos, descongelando rapidamente el hielo que le habia provocado la chica.  
>Sin esperar demasiado la chica volvio a atacarlo pero usando tecnicas de hielo,<br>las cuales eran muy dificiles de esquivar para K.  
>Un rato pas mientras la pelea seguia.<br>K pudo acertarle varios golpes que la cansaron mucho, aprovechando ese cansancio para terminar rapido con la pelea, pero no queriendo matarla, solo dejandola muy cansada como para seguir combatiendo.  
>Ya muy cansada, sin poder ejecutar mas sus poderes de hielo, callo de rodillas al sentir debil sus piernas.<br>K, mirando el momento oportuno, y con rapido movimiento, la agarro del cuello y la volvi a levantar.

K: Ahora si me diras quien eres y porque querias matarme, habla!  
>?: Supongo que ya no importa, te lo contar ya que no puedo pelear mas.<br>K: Eres de NESTS cierto?  
>?: No me sorprende que sepas eso señor traidor.<br>K: No me llames asi, ya que nunca quise ser parte de uno de sus estupidos experimentos.  
>?: Traicionaste a tus creadores, eres un estupido traidor!<br>K: No me digas.. Dejame adivinar, eres otro experimento que salio mal.  
>?: No me llames asi! Yo si cumplo con las misiones para las que me crearon!<br>A diferencia del traidor que tengo frente de mi.  
>K: Ha ya veo, te dijeron que yo era un traidor por escaparme de mis supuestos creadores.. Que inocente eres niña, esos idiotas me quitaron mi vida de persona normal para experimentar conmigo. Porque me quedaria ahi?<br>?: No mientas! Ellos te crearon y los desobedeciste como todo un traidor!  
>Por eso me asignaron la mision de buscarte y eliminarte.<br>K: Si que eres una idiota! Cuando ya no les sirvas mas, te eliminaran sin pensarlo.  
>?: Estas mintiendo! Si eso fuera asi, mi madre ya me hubiera llevado de ese lugar.<br>K: Escucha.. Lamento ser el que te diga la cruda verdad, pero asi como les importaba un comino lo que me pasara, tambien tu les importas nada!

En ese momento, entre las sombras de la noche, se descubre otra figura que se acerca hasta donde estan K y la chica.


End file.
